empoweredfandomcom-20200214-history
DWARf!
dWARf!, formerly known as Fleshmaster, is a member of the Superhomeys superhero team. Powers and Abilities Fleshmaster He possesses low-level biomage powers. As Fleshmaster, he lacked the courage to use his abilities on himself. It was only after his public humiliation at the Capeys that he used his power to alter the size and shape of his body and reinvent himself as dWARf!. dWARF! The reinvented persona dWARF! does not demonstrate any suggestion of publicly-known powers during his run as a Superhomey; most stories have him either appearing with the cavalry, or functioning in an organizational role at a console. Upon his sabotage of the Capeys, he is revealed to have bio-sculpted his own powers on a massive scale, in terms of mass, strength, and mutability. Appearances Volume 1 :Not Very Secret :Yay, Me! :D is for Dissed Story In Because This Is What I Am, dWARf!'s simmering resentment towards the other heroes for what they did to him as Fleshmaster reaches the boiling point when he learns they plan to pull the same prank on Empowered, and he comes up with a plan to massacre everyone at the Capeys. He spikes the food with the ground flesh of Wet Blanket, nullifying the superpowers of the heroes in attendance, then unleashes a large number of gigantic hostile alien organs on them. He planned to fake dWARf!'s death and reinvent himself as a new superhero afterwards; however, Empowered figures out that he is responsible and heads to the control room to confront him. Seeing that she's naked and believing her powerless, dWARf! lets her in and offers to spare Thugboy and Ninjette if Empowered gives him a blow job. However, Empowered had used her ability to turn her suit invisible and is still superpowered; she quickly beats dWARf! unconscious. Manny subsequently sends combat mecha to kidnap dWARf! so he can try to use his biopowers to cure his cancer. Empowered allows Manny to take dWARf!, but makes him promise to return him alive when he's finished. However, there was no evidence to corroborate what had happened; dWARf! had rewritten his DNA to cover his tracks. Fleshmaster reappears in Distress and the Damsel, having dropped all pretensions of a dual superidentity. Empowered is being pursued by the supervillain community for her innate ability to access the asteroid named Object 524 and the alien weapons cache it contains. Having garnered conclusive evidence that the asteroid has been annihilated by the aliens who left the arsenal there, she headed for the Suprahuman Executive Summit which had previously decided that she was to be placed in protective custody in a facility called Glassbreak. This, however, was not where she ended up. What she found on the other side of the portal was a writhing, raging mas of organic matter, out of which stepped another Empowered. The doppelgänger belted the true Emp in the face. Once she is restrained, Fleshmaster emerged from his ‘meat jacket’ disguise and started to exact his revenge on her - starting by revealing that the megaton biomass holding her captive was the Mayfly-ravaged brain tissue of Manny, its tumours run rampant and unchecked - all of it under Fleshmaster’s control. Manny’s hyperintelligence had enabled him to build several Miss Emp Mecha to house emulated personality constructs of his own consciousness. dWARf! was to serve as his unwitting carer, using slaveware-enabled shackles to keep him in check. As part of his IT network, Manny also gave Emp exalted status on the offchance that their paths crossed again. However, doing so on a cellular level proved to be his undoing. When Emp had defeated dWARf! at the Capeys, she left a couple of dead skin cells on his body. This was all the turncoat needed to rework his own DNA to assimilate the carte-blanche access granted to Emp. Doing so enabled him to bypass the slaveware and deliberately accelerate - and amplify - the progress of the Mayfly xenovirus on Manny’s brain. The child was aware of what was going on right until the end, his tortured voice describing its state. Just as Fleshmaster was about to violate Emp, a portal opened with the exact distraction she needed. A supervillain team named the Posse Pernicious appeared, among their number Free-Floating Fury with an armed drone as a weapon. Previously, Triple-F had revealed to her (while absolutely steaming drunk) the passphrase and capability of this drone. Emp activated its ‘Spray & Pray’ mode, of which Fleshmaster took the full force of. She followed up with a knee-elbow-Vorpp combination, her go-to melee attack, to take Fleshmaster down. Most of the Posse retreated, leaving only Mightier Pen (a Marty-Stu villain alias for biographer-cum-fanfic-writer-cum-herocape Ghost Writer), Taking advantage of the situation, Emp finds one of Manny’s persona emulations, and used her exalted status to open a Lotus Node portal to the location of Object 524, knowing that an alien Sentinel ship was still patrolling the area for anyone who might try to acquire the weapons cache it held. While she did this, Fleshmaster incorporated himself into the xeno-tumour biomass in a last ditch effort to attack Emp. The sentinel bit on her invitation, poking its plasma cannons through the portal, point blank at Fleshmaster. As it fired, the DNA-bending villain was finally destroyed, as was the last vestige of Manny’s original consciousness. Emp and Mightier Pen escaped to present the Executive Council with evidence of everything that had happened, proving once and for all that dWARf! was indeed Fleshmaster, that he was responsible for what happened at the Capeys, and exonerating Emp herself from the allegations against her. Quotes :"Everything was pretty cool... for a while. But know what the problem is? Even after you fool the assholes into accepting you into their ****ty little club... you can never forget, never forgive how those two-faced, hypocritical pieces of **** used to treat you." ::--'dWARf!', ''Because This Is What I Am'' :"C'mon, you gotta agree... this bunch of nasty, bitchy, fraudulent "heroes" have absolutely earned themselves a nice, grim, messy fate, haven't they?" ::--'dWARf!', Because This Is What I Am Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Superhomeys Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:White Capes Category:Black Capes